


【Damian/含jondami】达米安是个Omega

by 74lingcc



Series: （abo）jondami [4]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Batfamily, Jondami, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *abo设定*batfarm类型欢乐文0.0*后面才有jondami出现最后那段灵感来源于b站这个视频：恶作剧（https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1227872）





	【Damian/含jondami】达米安是个Omega

===========================

在布鲁斯韦恩被人蝠压制的时候，他正在听塔莉亚介绍一个他不知道的孩子。

“他是达米安，一直被刺客联盟的大师们培训着，缺乏自律，难以控制，且需要一个更好的男人的引导。”

她把他牵引出来，白衣黑裤，肤色泛铜，那个小孩神情与他相似，沉着脸严肃而不想说话的样子。

“不过..你是个Alpha，他可是个Omega。”

同为Alpha的母亲有些困惑，她的声音带着不确定，牵着小孩的手，把他送向布鲁斯那边。在她宣告了人质宣言离开后，那些人蝠才松开压制布鲁斯的手，小孩还站在那里沉默不语，直到他把他带去蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯在他身前蹲下来，告诉他他们需要谈谈。

“打败我。”

“...别开玩笑。”

他才没有开玩笑，达米安烦躁又厌恶，他猛了朝蝙蝠侠袭击过去，在生日的前两周分化成Omega已经够糟心了，他用了现有的手段只是勉强让自己不会出现热潮，暂时的，他计划切掉体内那个多余的子宫，可在打败母亲得到父亲的信息后，却被送到这里来学习。不，他可是有更重要的任务，只因为他分化成了Omega，他被规划好的未来出现了巨大的变数，所有人都认为他会分化成Alpha，他也以为是，在分化那晚他砸了无数的东西但无济于事，所以现在，他必须先得到这名叫做布鲁斯韦恩的男人的继承人的位置，一切的资料他知道得不多，在他来之前这个男人还有三名的养子...

“我都错过了些什么？”

达米安早就知道这个突然出现的Alpha，在分化成Omega之后他对信息素的敏锐提高了几个度，尤其是Alpha的，这让他分外不爽，这里只有他一个omega，瞧，现在出现的穿着管家服的仆人都是alpha，他现在的性别要如何呆在这里？他看向那个突如奇来的家伙，能在这个基地出现的人，看来是他的几个养子之一了...

布鲁斯停下了，他朝那个男孩做着介绍，达米安也看向那名竞争对手，看起来油腔滑调，他朝他said hi伸手，脸上的笑容让人恶心。那是因为身为Alpha对弱势者的示好举动，达米安都要忍不住打烂他的脸的冲动了。

“真是凶。”

提姆在听到达米安发自内心的威胁宣言后抱怨了声，他好奇这个omega的身份了，可他猜测不出来，信息太少。

布鲁斯让阿福把他带去房间，他看着那个已经记住路线的小孩且独立自行的宣告了自己不需要被管理，提姆朝他问起情况，他也如实回答。多了一个儿子，这不会改变什么。

* * *

一切的一切都是那么不如意，食物，没有电脑的房间，忙碌的蝙蝠侠，那个男人要他来证明自己。达米安在延续他从刺客联盟中的训练，今天是刀法的练习，他正在找回分化前那个仍有自信的感觉，身为omega的激素让他难以控制好情绪，这会影响他的状态，这可不行。有个不长眼的轻浮的家伙来了，名叫提姆的现任罗宾，蝙蝠侠的助手。

“跟我来场怎么样。”

不怎么样，达米安现在恨透了所有的alpha。他放出了点那个管家的信息，再利用一个打算呈现给蝙蝠侠的犯罪头颅干掉了那个更知鸟，刺客联盟的规矩，杀掉挡在我们面前的每一个人。

达米安是那么急切的要表达自己，omega的身份让他危机大增，杀戮的震慑手段跟他的实力可以遮掩性别的弱势，现在缺的是改造身体的方法。

然后，他如愿以偿，以换取全身器官回到母亲那边的方式，该死的他忠心得彻底来帮助父亲对付母亲。虽然这样的伤害来换遍全身依旧没有改变他的性别（达米安恨死了），可他拥有了个别的优势。

“我切除了子宫，朝那条该死的腺体改造了下，我不会热潮，也不会被alpha影响，你可以不用顾及那些omega信条来对待我。”

他这样对选择了他当罗宾的迪克说，带着一贯的自大跟骄傲的口吻。

“恭喜你得到了个优秀的战士。”

对此，身为alpha的迪克看起来表情不是那么好，他看起来想要说什么，却是什么也没说，他感觉有点伤心，可现在不是伤心的时候。他可是蝙蝠侠。

达米安身为omega有自己的气味，但是却没有人告诉过他，他们对此的感觉，直到现在，蝙蝠侠与罗宾，把正要越狱成功的红头罩逮到了蝙蝠车上。

“那是什么味！”

杰森·陶德，第二任的堕落小鸟，现在的红头罩在蝙蝠车的后座上大放阙词着。

“简直又臭又熟悉！那个池子的味道！混合着鲜血跟腐肉还有别的什么热带水果的甜味，惊悚极了！迪克鸟，你是怎么忍受跟这个臭玩意呆在一起的，你的梨鼻器会坏掉的！”

达米安咬牙切齿的想着要如何干掉那个也有着池子腐烂味道的alpha，那个家伙讨厌极了，汽油跟橡胶，给人感觉就像一个轮胎蠢货！

“闭嘴！杰森！”

迪克忍无可忍的开口叱喝。杰森理所当然的没有闭嘴，再嘲讽一通后就破坏玻璃离开了。

达米安记下了这个仇，并在下次那个蠢得要死的翼侠与红鸟组合里狠狠的踩了杰森一脚，在他被他看到了要被送回去的孩子的笑话后，虽然杰森没有看完而且事后还咧着嘴把那个踩了他的无力小孩给带回蝙蝠洞了。

达米安讨厌死他的omega身份了，他认为这是导致现在状况的一种，然而让他遗憾的是，即使他死而复活后，他还是一个omega。

>tt<。

不过随着他的赎罪他对这个性别的厌恶有所减少，他遇到大部分的人都没有别的奇怪目光，他差点能得到玛雅的吻，在一切结束后，就因为那颗掉了的该死的乳牙。

“听着，达米安，我尊敬你身为omega，你说过你讨厌我的味道，我不会临时标记的。。。”

无名氏终于憋不住笑了，这名女性alpha笑得开怀无比，她再次抱了抱脸臭得要死的小孩，忍住不去戳掉牙的位置。

>TT<。

在达米安已经对自己的性别无所抗拒后，他收到了别的信息，正要去驱赶一群非法聚集的‘罗宾’，那里浩浩荡荡的alpha跟beta之中，夹着那么两三个的omega，他\她们期待又自豪的看着达米安，有种不可名状的温暖感袭击了达米安的心，他愣了愣，还是开展清理活动。

“我跟你们不一样，我受过训练，我强大无比，我不会热潮也不会被alpha的信息素影响。”

他就这样严厉的训练着，希望那些孩子能打消成为义警的念头，他没有遭受‘那些’对待可不是因为他的罗宾身份，这些观念幼稚的omega应该遵循社会的生活。虽然经历了很多事情，不过，那些omega还是罗宾，提升自己，在街头活跃。

达米安在后来遇到了自己的团队，遇到了自己的搭档，乔纳森，超人家的儿子，又是一个alpha，他有点烦透了。

烦透了，糟糕透了，不快极了，应该说，达米安最近的状态都不太好，但身体各项指标都正常，没有什么不良反应。

现在是他们最最喜欢的阿尔弗雷德的生日，在那个他最尊敬的老管家的日子里达米安虽然觉得很不好，但是也没做什么不当的发泄事情，只是捏着鼻子不爽的看着来访的超级英雄，这个场地整一个就是alpha的养殖场，不，打住，这是他最最喜欢的阿尔弗雷德的美妙生日，他憋着嘴巴朝阿福送上礼物，和蔼的老人家摸了摸达米安的头，他在碰到达米安的时候有些吃惊。

“我们的小鸟要长大了吗？”

“什么？”

“没什么，应该是我的错觉。”

阿福笑眯眯的。

三天后，老人家的寓言实现了，达米安长大了。

他正在嘲讽客厅暴食的红头罩以及在喝着咖啡的红罗宾怎么还没滚回去他们应该呆着的地方，然后他就狠狠的朝地上栽下去了，那声砰把迪克跟布鲁斯都吓出来了。

“怎么回事？”

迪克正要上前去查看，但是某种他很熟悉可现在不应该出现的味道袭击了这个屋子。

“那个...小d...味道，收敛一下？”

迪克有些尴尬的对着还在地上直挺挺趴着的达米安说，他根本就不敢过去。

“这个可怜的崽子，将来会因为太臭了没有alpha会要。”

杰森再一次的对达米安的臭味发表态度，但旁边的提姆已经捏起鼻子了。

“我就连礼貌性硬一下都做不到，你死心吧。”

刚才达米安才讽刺他交过的女朋友们，说他滥交就像典型的无脑alpha，这个小屁孩，现在轮到他遭罪了。

“你们这群alpha废物就不能给我拿一下抑制剂？！”

完全没有力气的达米安要气死了。

还是布鲁斯上前去拯救他的小儿子了，他对腺体气味完全免疫，布鲁斯去给突然平地摔得很丑样子的达米安注射了抑制剂，他拎着这个小儿子，有些堪忧的看着他的未来。那么强势，那么弱小。

刚才那是达米安的初潮表现，以为能躲过omega会遭遇的糟糕事情还是降临到这个被成为恶魔之子的小孩身上了。

“>tt<”

达米安吐出一颗牙齿，他嫌恶的看着地上带血的小白块，比那种热折磨他的脑子还要难受，谁会想到这个摔倒会磕掉他的牙齿，而且是在这群家伙面前。

“我的天，那是乳牙？！”

第二侦探提姆先生推理出来那是什么东西了。

“干，小东西还没换完牙？！”

就连杰森都吃惊了。

迪克鸟妈已经哇的一声哭出来了，他的鸟宝宝连牙齿都还没还完就要踏入凶恶的成年人世界了，布鲁斯收起那颗牙齿，心情复杂的看着自己跳起来气呼呼走掉了的达米安。

不过，达米安却没有像他们担心那样低落，还在那天晚上照常夜巡，而且还利用他的信息素去影响alpha罪犯。

“我不允许你再用这种手段！”

跟来的布鲁斯担忧的事情果然发生了。

“我能控制！而且这是我的优势！”

“如果你再使用你的信息素我就会给你举办初潮派队！所有人都会知道你来初潮了！”

蝙蝠侠凶狠的威胁，但达米安并不畏惧，然后他被教做人了。

事情的有趣度让本来准备离开的三只前任罗宾们都留了下来，他们十分热情的帮忙布置初潮派队，达米安被囚禁在家里牙痒痒的看着那几个蠢笨的家伙上串下跳的装扮韦恩庄园，那些装饰物能把他气死三回。

韦恩家的人再度邀请他们的朋友来参加一个悠闲派队，名字很邪恶，但意外的是有不少人来了。一些他们的朋友来了。

罗伊正在与星火玩耍抑制剂射箭游戏。

“我不太明白...额头也是可以注射的地方？”

星火没有地球人那样的性别，她那个地方只有男女两性。

“当然，身为英雄你总会遇上不少把自己包裹得严实还在发...热潮期的omega，敌人或是平民，没有多少人会想大义凌然的献身即使我们大部分都是alpha，所以我们通常需要找准时机去给他们注射抑制剂。”

罗伊再次刁钻的朝假人放了一箭，第一脚趾与第二脚趾的正中。

[60]

“...我想我需要去了解一下你们更多的特殊性，要知道我根本闻不出你们的信息素。”

她朝额头射出一键，却被反弹回来。

[0]

"要知道即使是猴子也不会对脑门发射抑制剂小针管的。“

BB上前来搭住星火的肩膀。

”虽然我也闻不出他们什么味道。“

野兽没有六种性别，bb只是一个男性。

”你们为什么不去试一下‘O蛋糕’？有五十种口味，我调查过全世界最刁钻的omega来排名的。“

提姆上前来跟他的朋友们叙旧，带着他那两位无法理解人类信息素的朋友去来个新体感，渡鸦已经在那里了，身为三宫之女，她亦没有那种多余的器官，现在，她看起来正在忍耐着什么，满脸郁闷的吞咽着口中的东西。

”为什么我会在蛋糕里品尝到石头跟泥土的味道！“

渡鸦简直不敢相信她吃到的是什么。

”我反而比较想知道红头罩是怎么能在那里不脱下头罩的吃牛扒的...“

罗伊看向那边那个显眼的红色家伙，阿尔忒弥斯在旁边面不改色的吞下一口鹿肉。

“我以为你们跟他组队后会知道这个谜团。”

显然，提姆也并非无所不知了。

“呕，这个蛋糕有毒！”

红沃利快速的处理了他吐出来的犯罪证据，他吃到的是下水道味道的蛋糕，莉莉斯在旁边偷笑，迪克笑着给他的朋友递上了水。

“我真庆幸我闻不到达米安的味道，我有点害怕了...”

BB在这里损他们的队长，还好他先围观了周围的情况，没有碰这些看起来异常好吃的蛋糕。

“这可是刁钻的口味蛋糕，BB，正常情况下omega的气味没有这么糟糕，但是达米安的气味的确是会让人害怕...”

水行小子喝了口水，他根本没去碰旁边那些颜色奇怪的饮料。

“热武器味道？血腥味？还是发霉的奶酪？”

BB好奇起来了。

“差不多，我没有正常人类那么敏感的犁鼻器，或许你可以去问问乔？你看，他正在跟达米安在一起。”

BB朝那边看去，那个超级小子正在脸红着送什么给达米安的样子。

* * *

事实上，乔纳森才刚刚到，他忐忑不安的跟着他的父母来，手上还捧着一份尴尬的礼物，但没有什么能比参加一名omega的初潮派队更让人尴尬了，可达米安是他的朋友，也是一名omega，不过这不妨碍他们的友情，即使达米安很多时候表示他对他的alpha身份很不爽，他认为氪星人不应该有性别，可乔没办法说理，好吧，但是达米安的初潮派队总要去的。

现在，他在他父亲的陪同下，颤抖的站在达米安面前，那个家伙意外的穿得正经的在门口迎接客人，跟他父亲蝙蝠侠在一起，不过更大的可能是蝙蝠侠站在他身后监督他。

“你好，克拉克，乔。”

达米安在那里臭着脸一言不发，还是布鲁斯打的招呼。

“你好，布鲁斯。”

超人在那里笑眯眯的回礼，他看着他那个满脸通红的儿子，不太懂他在害羞什么，但他没有去询问，任何困难都该少年去自己克服。

“你...好达米安，这是你的...的...礼物...”

达米安还是沉着脸不说话，乔紧张的看了看达米安，他猜测达米安是真的很不满意今天这个派队，以往还会嘲讽他的，但是今天他一点也不说话。

“这..是庆祝你长大的派队，达米安，你应该高兴。”

乔的话语显然有点用处了，达米安的脸看起来更黑了。

“这是体现你器官成熟，健康，且步入青春期的体现，达米安，你懂得比我要多很多，很多时候我很不明白你为什么会抗拒这么多的事情。”

达米安的表情开始有些疑惑了，双方的父亲觉得要离开，他们的儿子们显然在进行小朋宇之间的聊天。但是这个礼物还没送出手。

“我知道的...老师跟我们说过...因为激素的关系你们会脾气很暴躁...还会肚子痛...很虚弱...有很多很多麻烦...”

双方父亲刚要走又留下了了，这对话好像有点不对劲？但跟小乔排挡过的达米安显然听懂了小乔的意思了，他整个人都在暴怒状态，气得牙齿打架发出咔咔的像是小动物吃东西的声音。

“我知道你会额...流血...会..会很焦虑...要..准备一些东西？”

小乔不好意思的看了看他手上捧着的礼物盒，大米气得一爪子把那个东西打开了。

“你的生理课是睡过去了吗超级小子？那是女性omega才会出现的状况男性omega不会也没有并且我是完全不会发生那种事情因为我已经把那多余的玩意切了！”

“什..什么？！”

乔纳森惊恐的看向达米安的下面。

“是子宫！”

“噢原来如此...”

小乔松了口气又惊恐的倒吸一口气。

“那样子太糟糕了啊！”

他吃惊得朝达米安说话。

“为什么你没了一颗牙齿！”

“再怎么也不会比你的礼物更糟糕！”

达米安也顾不上掩盖他缺牙仔的事情了，气呼呼的想要数落这个冒失的朋友。

“我猜那是什么玩意？卫生棉还是别的小翅膀？还是更大尺寸的condom？！你这个蠢货！”

乔纳森被达米安说得满脸通红了。

“我才不会送那些东西！而且我也不知道那是什么...我只是跟店员说我有个有需要的omega朋友当礼物，然后他给了我这个东西..”

小乔呐呐的看着地上被甩出去的粉红包装礼物，克拉克帮他捡起来了，他有些不满达米安在他儿子面前说的内容。

“里面是草莓味的抑制剂...为什么这些东西会有味道。”

即使是alpha，克拉克也不是很懂这些东西。

“好了我不需要，去品尝红罗宾的地狱蛋糕宴吧肯特父子们，我有一大堆的抑制剂足够我嗑到下辈子了。”

他不满的看着身后的布鲁斯，布鲁斯还是那副表情，他知道他的担心，可他不需要这种担心，所以他气呼呼的离开了。

小乔跟着他发父亲进去了，虽然进来的时候不太愉快，可这里有很多他们的英雄朋友，氛围也慢慢欢快起来，但是乔看到在角落不爽吃着巧克力棉花糖的达米安，想了想还是过去了。

“你是今天的主角，达米安。”

他手上捧了个不知道哪里找来的纸做的小皇冠，想要给达米安带上去。

“你应该高兴点。”

“离开！乔纳森！”达米安防备的看着乔的东西，但是超级速度不是他能反抗的力量，他被带着了那个蠢皇冠，在脖子的位置，乔做的纸太大了，现在达米安看上去就像是被带了伊丽莎白圈不爽猫咪。

达米安正要耍着他的拳头去揍乔一顿，但某种他熟悉又厌恶热量让他失去了力量，该死的这个超级基因的alpha，他被影响到了！

乔纳森看着达米安就突然的倒下了，他有些不知所措，达米安一副气疯了的样子但是却这样无力的躺在地上，他忍耐那些突然加重的信息素上前去查看达米安的状况，他能感觉到达米安身上在发烫，那种热度很不正常。

在这个场地中大部分人都对omega的气味很敏感，他们很快的就看向那个发源地，那里，今日的omega主角，达米安韦恩，正被摆成一副正中的安详姿态，身体躺平，双手放于腹部上的样子躺在地上，脖子上还滑稽的带着一个伊丽莎白圈，表情宛若恶魔出世般的愤怒，而旁边的小alpha乔纳森，就跪在那里一副不知道该干什么的样子在双手合十祈祷。

这个场景看起来有些沙雕。

...

“达米安死了？”

BB出声了。

“怎么可能，那个可怕的小子。”

水行侠搭话了，接着大家继续各自的聊天，毕竟omega热潮是很常见的事情。

克拉克赶紧过去帮助他的迷茫儿子，他在为自己没有给乔教导跟omega相处的知识而后悔，布鲁斯也过去了，那是他的儿子，他要对此负责。

“爸爸..我应该怎么做..”

乔有点害怕，这种热度竟然能让达米安一动不动，他没有碰到过这种情况。

“这只是一次omega的热潮，如果你要跟你的omega朋友长时间搭档，你就需要面对这种情况，乔，拿出你给达米安的礼物，现在你可以尝试去帮助你的朋友，帮他注射抑制剂。”

超人抬头征询蝙蝠侠的意见，布鲁斯没有说什么的点头默认了，克拉克让乔打开那个粉红色的盒子弄好要注射的准备。

“这是热潮？”

乔有些困惑。

“热潮不是会让omega呼吸困难，神志不清的需要alpha的——”“嗯哼！”

在不远处的迪克很重的咳了声，神色不善的瞪着乔纳森。

“达米安不是一般的omega，他的热潮很奇怪，那种过热只会让他动弹不得而没有别的意外状况会出现，只会这样，不会出现别的什么。”

布鲁斯同样脸色阴沉的看向乔纳什，这个alpha小子想要对他家的罗宾鸟干什么？

“额...放松，乔，别抖...”

被蝙蝠家族不爽眼神看着，即使是克拉克也觉得压力很大，但他只能尽量的指导小乔把抑制剂注射进达米安的脖子上，那里生效最快，达米安很快就退热了。

“啧，我真应该赶紧给自己做个抗热训练。”

达米安很不高兴自己的无力。

“我并非完全的动不了，只是很难集中力气而已，看来上次的改造让我的身体出了很大的状况。”

“也就是说，达米安你跟一般的omega不同吗，没了很多东西？”

乔把达米安扶起来，然后接受两道来自蝙蝠家不赞同的目光，这让他发抖了几下。

“乔，你应该遵守点..alpha礼仪。”

克拉克都要看不下去的拖走他儿子了，但达米安显然没有在意，他现在全身心都在他那个热潮弱点上，如果他不解决了，那么所有人都不会让他继续超级英雄的活动了。

* * *

“…住手…达米安…”  
就算是蝙蝠侠...不，正因为他是蝙蝠侠，他必须阻止他儿子的计划，他在他的蝙蝠电脑里发现了什么？！  
“为什么，这不仅能拉拢到氪星人的力量，而且我也需要停止这种不伦不类的omega生理期，还有，鬼知道乔纳森能不能硬起来，他才十岁。”  
“我操……”  
夜翼忍不住骂了句脏话。  
“小d你不能说这种话…”  
这种看着自己家的野猪去拱别人家白菜的感觉…

“标记只是一种手段，但是你要顾及他人意愿，而且还没有研究你现在的情况标记是否能完全杜绝。”布鲁斯严肃道：“我跟超人是朋友，我不能允许这种事情发生。“

”蝙蝠侠与超人的政治联姻，多么盛大，你们应该为此高兴。“

达米安蹦蹦跳跳的跑出去了，只要他想出去，谁也拦不住他。

但十岁的小乔是真的硬不起来，他无法标记达米安，所以达米安骂他废物的时候他气得跟达米安打了架，单方殴打。

结果达米安因为那种过激信息素又来生理反应了，看着突然扑街的达米安乔只能以日狗的心情把人背去韦恩宅，他看着那位尊敬的管家像是拎兔子一样给达米安打针，达米安才跟活了过来

乔有些不好意思但是这是达米安自作自受，不过事后他悄咪咪的问阿福能不能给他一些抑制剂，上次达米安的礼物他丢掉了，他考虑自己是不是要个多功能小包包来装东西了。

“肯特少爷，抑制剂只能是一时的效果，但会使得以后身体变差。”

乔也知道这个事情，他之后乔问达米安要怎么办，达米安回答你个没屁用的alphal，乔要生气了，达米安只好说了他的想法，再进行改造，或者换条脊椎之类，损伤很大，但麻烦变小了。

“别的alpha不行吗…”

乔纳什突然觉得，这种自然的标记法或许才是最适合达米安，可是对象是他的话...

“我不信任。”

”......“

乔纳森看了看达米安，他在想，如果把达米安娶回家，妈妈会不会生气不知道，但是他自己肯定会被气得每天脑溢血。

现在轮到乔小子的困惑了。

 

【end】


End file.
